Pokegirls Style Guide
This is a guide to talk editors through adding new pokegirl entries to the wiki. Disregarding these rules will be frowned upon. Before You Begin Is the entry you are adding a complete and current entry that appeared either in a verse's official materials or a published story? (Note: the final Prime revision was July 2014.) If not, go down to the Special Circumstances section before you do anything. Otherwise, you can continue on to creating the page. Names and Categories The name of a pokegirl page should be the name of the breed, with only the first letter of the word(s) capitalized. It should be placed in the Pokegirls category, the categories for the breed's elements, (subtypes such as Celestial or Infernal also should go in their own categories) and the category for the universe the breed originated from. If the breed originated from a story without a named universe, add the name of the story as a category. In addition, if the breed is a Legendary pokegirl, make sure it's placed in the Legendary category, and if the entry is for a pokegirl template, put it in the Pokegirl Templates category Make sure that all new categories are put in their proper supercategories; Types for types, and Universes for universes and story names. Making the Entry This is little more than filling out a template and putting in the description. First, go into source and copy/paste the Infoblock template, as shown in the template's page. As far as this writer can tell, the only way to make sure that the title is added is to fill it out in source. If the sections don't correspond to the ones on the entry you're converting, check the category page of the universe you're using to see if it has its own template. Otherwise, you'll have to make one yourself or ask someone else to. The different sections of the infoblock are 1:1 with the sections of the old pokedex entry format (barring bounties and recommendations if seen, which should go in the main article atop the description; try to match the formatting of it in the entry), with the title (title1) being the descriptor after the name of the breed, usually in the form of "the X Pokegirl". As such, they can generally be directly added after the = signs with no extra formatting. Please enclose the names of the pokegirl breeds in the Evolves and Evolves From section with [[]] brackets, however, so that they become links. Finally, the description can be added as the main body in the article. One needn't even leave source to do this, unless the description has special formatting or odd characters, in which case you should add it in the regular editor (remember that the standard spacing is one line between paragraphs and two between bounty and description in source and no lines between paragraphs and one between bounty and description in the regular editor). However, if the entry is for some ungodly reason one gigantic paragraph, please do split it up into readable segments. At this point, the article should be done. Special Circumstances Deprecated Entries Deprecated entries are, simply put, old entries that were declared to be no longer canon, back when canon was a thing. If you want to add a deprecated entry, just be sure to add the proper template at the top of the page. If an entry was outright removed, use the Removed template. Otherwise, if the entry was merged into a different entry, use the Merged template, with the name of the breed it was merged into in place of 'Breed'. Old and Unapproved Revisions Previous revisions of an entry or post-canon revisions of entries are still allowed, but to do so we have to use the tabview format. First, go into source and, at the top of the page, write . Next, make a line that looks like this: Entry/Current|Current Revision where "Entry" is the name of the main entry page. This is the current version of the entry, and should always be on top of the tabview tag. Next, make a new line and write a similar line for the revision you want to add, looking like this: Entry/Feb2013|February 2013 where February 2013 is the month and year the revision was created. If it's easier for you, you can title it using the date it was overwritten, with the form Pre-Feb2013|Before February 2013. Tabs should be added to a page in this order: * Current Revision * Old revisions in reverse chronological order * Post-canon revisions in chronological order. Finally, add at the bottom of your list. Next, go to the Entry/Current page you specified earlier and either create the current entry as detailed in the rest of this guide, or cut/paste the source code from the main page into it. Finally, you can create the old revision's page in the similarly named page you specified in the tabview list, but make sure to add the Old or New templates, with the former being for old revisions and the latter for unapproved revisions. NOTE: THE RULES AT THE BOTTOM OF '''BREEDS WITHOUT COMPLETE ENTRIES' STILL APPLIES TO REVISIONS.'' If our community doesn't agree that it's a decent revision, it was never in a verse's official materials or such but for a missed deadline and it hasn't appeared in a story, leave it to your user page. Breeds Without Complete Entries If a breed has appeared in a story, and you want to make an entry based off of it, make sure to get permission from the author of that story before you do so. Creating an entry from scratch is beyond the scope of this guide, but resources and guides on doing so exist on the forums. Try to run it by the forums and/or the community Discord server before you add it to the wiki, please. If you want to make an new breed outright that has not appeared in a story, don't. If you really, REALLY want to make that breed, write a story featuring it, and don't half ass it. This is mostly just a quality control measure.